l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan War: The Clans
Clan War: The Clans was the second sourcebook for the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Marcelo Figueroa, Jim Pinto, Steve Hough, Erik Yaple * Additional Contributions: Dave Williams, D.J. Trindle, Ree Soesbee, Rob Vaux, John Wick, John Zinser, Ray Lau, Frank Chafe * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: J. Callahan, Chris Dornaus, Carl Frank, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Mike Raabe, Brian Snoody, * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough, Sean Thompson * Interior Layout: Steven Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Patrick Kapera, Rob Vaux * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Matt Wagner, Rob Love, Bill Green, Chris Dempsey, Todd Carlson, Cathy Buksar, Mike Carlson, Tom Hocker, Steve Kozlowski, Dan Schepfel, Mike Derouchie, Jeff Furochia, Will Eames, Greg Moore, Jeff Alexander, Everett Betts, Terry Dix, Curtis Endicott, Jason Roberts, Bryan Self, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mathew Ranzow, Mike Varga, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, 'J', Les Douglas * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, Jeff Grace, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Dave Summers Table of Contents (page 3) Section One: History and Background Chapter 1: A Brief History of Rokugan (page 4) * In the Beginning... * The New Way Chapter 2: Distant Thunder (page 6) * The Scorpion Coup * The Stricken Emperor * Rokugan Today Chapter 3: Building an Army (page 7) * Army Size * Game Duration * Army Type * Personalities ** Leader Packages * Units * Army Construction Summary * Tactical Cards Section Two: The Armies of Rokugan The Crab (page 11) * Crab Personalities ** Hida Sukune ** Hida O-Ushi ** Kuni Yori ** Hida Tampako ** Yasuki Nokatsu * Crab Units ** Hida House Guard ** Kuni Witch Hunters ** Crab Heavy Elite ** Crab Berserkers ** The Damned ** Hiruma Archers The Crane (page 19) * Crane Personalities ** Daidoji Uji ** Doji Kuwanan ** Doji Kimura ** Asahina Tomo ** Daidoji Sembi * Crane Units ** Doji House Guard ** Daidoji Iron Warriors ** Kenshinzen ** Kakita Academy ** Empress' Guard ** Crane Elite Archers The Dragon (page 26) * Dragon Personalities ** Mirumoto Daini ** Togashi Mitsu ** Mirumoto Taki ** Agasha Tamori ** Agasha Heizo * Dragon Units ** Mirumoto House Guard ** Ise Zumi ** Dragon Talons ** Dragonscale ** Dragon Flame ** Dragon Medium Elite The Lion (page 33) * Lion Personalities ** Kitsu Motso ** Matsu Gohei ** Kitsu Toju ** Matsu Chokoku ** Matsu Goemon * Lion Units ** Matsu House Guard ** Akodo Death Seekers ** Lion Heavy Elite ** Lion's Pride ** Lion Medium Elite ** Lion Elite Spearmen The Phoenix (page 40) * Phoenix Personalities ** Shiba Tsukune ** Isawa Kaede ** The Nameless One ** Isawa Tomo ** Shiba Tetsu * Phoenix Units ** Shiba House Guard ** Avalanche Guard ** Firestorm ** Tsunami Legion ** Hurricane Initiates ** Shiba Elite Pikemen The Unicorn (page 47) * Unicorn Personalities ** Shinjo Yasamura ** Shinjo Yasoma ** Iuchi Takaai ** Horiuchi Shoan ** Shinjo Tsuburo * Unicorn Units ** Shinjo House Guard ** Otaku Battle Maidens ** Shinjo's Thunder ** Ide Lancers ** Moto Fanatics ** Striders The Unaligned (page 55) * Dragons ** Fire Dragon ** Earth Dragon ** Water Dragon ** Void Dragon * Ginawa * Goblins ** Goblin Shaman ** Goblin Warmonger ** Goblin Berserkers ** Goblin Chuckers ** Goblin Mob * The Hooded Ronin * Kyoso no Oni * Morito * Morito Tokei * Moshi Wakiza * Moto Tsume * Necromancer * Ogres ** Ogre Bushi ** Ogre Warriors * Oni no Akuma * Oni no Kamu * Sanzo * Toku * Tsuruchi * Peasant Levies * Ashigaru * Light Infantry * Medium Infantry * Heavy Infantry * Yojimbo * Cavalry ** Light Cavalry ** Medium Cavalry ** Heavy Cavalry Category:RPG Books